


Kenshin/Ed - #47 - Moon

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#47 out of 50 prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #47 - Moon

**#47 - Moon**

Occasionally, Edward woke up to an empty bed. He rolled sleepily into the middle of the mattress, only to find Kenshin's side empty and cold. Usually, when he woke up to Kenshin gone it was because he had gone off to the bathroom or something and came right back before the mattress could cool. Edward pushed up on his elbows and yawned, glancing around the room.

Moonlight spilled between the half-closed blinds, illuminating the mess of clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor. No sign of Kenshin, though. Edward rolled out of bed sleepily and fumbled for a pair of his pants, not bothering with underwear.

The house was unusually quiet. Maybe it was that it was three in the morning and most of the residents were safely abed. Edward trod carefully down the stairs. Now that he was up, he was thirsty too, so even if he didn't find Kenshin he would need to get a drink of something or else lay awake and think about it.

There were no lights on in the downstairs, unless the handful of lights blinking from various electronics counted. Even in the dark Edward knew where to avoid various furniture and other obstacles, although it didn't prevent him from tripping over someone's boots left in the middle of the dining room floor.

As he stood in front of the open refrigerator door and finished off the orange juice straight from the cartoon, Edward heard the TV on in the basement. He tossed the empty juice cartoon in the trash and padded softly downstairs.

The TV was on, showing a poor transfer of some black and white movie from the forties. Kennichi was asleep on the couch. Not seeing any sign of Kenshin, Edward trotted back up the stairs.

He was about to go back upstairs and double-check the bathroom when movement outside the window caught his eye. It was a flash of moonlight on steel. Edward opened the back door cautiously.

Out in the grass beside the dojo, across from the house Kenshin stood barefoot in the grass. He held his sword out before him, and the gleam of moonlight against it is what caught Edward's attention. He watched Kenshin move with the blade; slow moves, measured and precise. There was no rush to them, each move flowed gracefully into the next. Edward watched, quietly impressed by the sheer power behind each decisive move.

The moon hung low in the sky, full and bright. It glinted off of the blade of Kenshin's sword and washed out the color of his skin. Edward watched a few moments more, leaning against the door frame, until a breeze blew through that made him shiver. He yawned and covered it; Kenshin hadn't even looked up, so concentrated on his practice.

Edward closed the door quietly and latched it behind him.

He stirred a little when Kenshin finally slid back into bed. He rolled over on his side and sighed, eyes opening a little. He smiled sleepily and Kenshin pressed a kiss to his forehead, smoothing his bangs back. "Sorry I woke you," Kenshin murmured.

"You look good in moonlight," Edward said as he yawned and settled back into the bed. "It suits you."

Kenshin smiled down at him. "Go back to sleep, Ed."

"Mm," Edward said and closed his eyes.


End file.
